


TCEST - Where I Need To Be

by CeruleanBound



Series: Leo/Donnie Oneshots [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, TMNT, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest, Turtles, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Leo & Don<br/>Summary: Leo returns home early from training with the Ninja Tribunal<br/>Ages: Leo - 24, Don - 22<br/>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related</p><p>I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Where I Need To Be

Leo quietly stepped into the dark lair. He exhaled contentedly when the door closed behind him, a smile playing across his lips as he looked around the familiar living room. It felt like forever since he’d been home. Two months to be exact. Two months he’d desperately missed his family and one purple banded ninja in particular.

 

It was well after midnight and the only light illuminating the living room was the soft blue glow from the TV meaning the DVD that was playing ended long after the turtles on the couch fell asleep. Sprawled out over the cushions were Raph and Mikey, cuddled close and snoring. Raph’s arm was draped protectively over the youngest turtle who was mumbling too softly for Leo to pick up any coherent words. Leo chuckled silently to himself and turned off the TV, shrouding the room with darkness.

 

 The katana wielder considered pressing a kiss to both of his brother’s foreheads since it had been so long since he’d seen them, but then decided against it – Raph would probably punch him in the face and he also didn’t want them to know he was home yet. He’d rather surprise his lover first. Leo left the two sleeping turtles and snuck down the hallway towards Donnie’s lab. He wasn’t surprised when he saw the door propped open and an arc of light emanating from his mate’s sanctuary. He grinned wider when he heard the soft tapping of Don’s computer keyboard.

 

Leo slipped into the lab undetected and paused, mesmerized by the sight of his mate after not seeing him for so long. Don wasn’t even doing anything spectacular, just slumped down in his desk chair, head propped sideways on his hand, lazily typing up a document with one finger. To Leo the sight was perfect. His heart swelled and he couldn’t wait to have the handsome turtle’s attention. He’d missed Donnie so much since he’d left to train again with the Ninja Tribunal.

 

The leaf green mutant activated stealth mode and tip toed towards his love, intentions of scaring the hell out of him before making it up with kisses and hugs. He was about a foot behind the olive turtle when he cleared his throat and announced, “You’re up late.”

 

Don yelped in surprise and spun around in his swivel chair, clutching his plastron above where his heart was located. His brown eyes were huge but upon recognizing the intruder, his mouth stretched into a huge grin and he jumped to his feet. The purple banded mutant embraced Leo tightly, smiling wider when Leo’s strong arms wrapped around him.

 

 “What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be training in Japan!” Donnie exclaimed, leaning back so he could gaze into Leo’s loving hazel eyes, “Why are you back so soon?”

 

“I am supposed to be training,” Leo confirmed with a nod, “B~ut, I couldn’t stop thinking about this.”

 

He leaned forward and captured Donnie’s lips in a passionate kiss, leaving the olive turtle weak in the knees. A soft moan sounded from the younger before he greedily kissed him back, tongues wrestling and exploring familiar territory.

 

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Leo panted before surging into another kiss.

 

Leo hungrily swallowed up the sexy mewls spilling forth from his mate. Lips still locked, green hands roamed over taught skin, massaging and groping everything they could reach. After several minutes, Leo walked Don backwards until his shell bumped into his desk and he hopped up, spreading his legs for Leo to stand between.

 

The standing turtle dragged his lips down his mate’s jaw and nipped at his neck. Don groaned shamelessly as Leo suckled the sensitive skin presented to him. Closing his eyes and enjoying the attention, Donnie tilted his head to the side, offering more of himself to the leaf green turtle he loved so much.

 

 “When are you leaving again?” The whispered question was so quiet Leo almost missed it.

 

He reluctantly removed his mouth from Don’s neck to stare into vulnerable brown eyes. When he noticed the slight frown and rigid posture, Leo cupped his face with both hands and pressed a feather light kiss to his forehead. Don smiled weakly, waiting to hear that his mate would be leaving again soon.

 

“I’m not going back,” Leo explained quietly and smoothed his first fingers across both olive cheeks.

 

Confusion settled on the younger mutants anxious features and he blinked, before asking, “Why not?”

 

Leo smiled at the question and hugged Donnie close to him, “Because this is right where I need to be.”

 

Donnie’s eyes widened and he grinned instantly, returning the hug and burying his face in his mate’s neck, “I love you, Leonardo.”

 

 “I love you too,” The older mutant professed and started kissing down his mate’s plastron towards the bulge he’d felt earlier.

 

The aroused turtle whimpered the closer Leo got to his momentarily hidden erection and then threw his head back, crying out in pleasure when the kneeling mutant lightly licked over the rapidly spreading slit. Leo moved further down the lithe green body and pressed a kiss to the inside of each of Don’s thighs. He smiled to himself when he successfully made Donnie gasp and pant, tightly gripping the edge of the desk. The blue ninja attached his mouth over the protective pocket and sucked until the hard length dropped down. Don churred loudly before clamping his hand over his mouth, remembering Mikey and Raph were in the living room watching a movie and Leo hadn’t closed the door.

 

Leo however didn’t seem concerned about how loud he made Donnie and ran his tongue along the underside of the hard needy cock and thumbed the tip, spreading the drooling precome as he did so. Don squirmed and pressed into the lovely heat when Leo finally swallowed up his long shaft, thankfully too impatient to continue teasing him. The churrs and moans were going straight to Leo’s groin as he worked his mate’s dick. His own length was becoming uncomfortable under his shell.

 

Don inhaled sharply when he felt Leo’s teasing hand worming its way between his legs towards his tail. Hooded brown eyes peered down at startling hazel and Don couldn’t help but quietly moan again. Leo reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Don’s erection, but continued stroking him with his left hand. He reached for the desk drawer where Don kept the lube and pulled the top off with his teeth.

 

The katana wielder let go of the throbbing length bobbing in front of his face and coated his fingers with the lubricant. He then stood and helped lean his mate backwards so he was laying on his carapace, staring up at the ceiling. In the new position, Leo had the perfect view of the tight entrance he desperately wanted to be encased inside. Carefully, he traced the puckered skin and grinned when Donnie groaned madly. He continued teasing in this way until Don’s legs were shaking. When his mate whined, Leo finally breached him with one finger and slowly pumped it to widen him.

 

Don bit his lip to keep his churring quieter, but Leo knew it was becoming difficult for him to hold back. At the moment Leo didn’t care who heard them, but he knew his mate was shyer about their intimacy so unwillingly he pulled away from the hot male in front of him and made to close the door. The moment it was locked, he was back in front of Don, resuming his prepping.

 

Don rocked his hips on the two fingers inside him, panting and churring loudly now that the door was closed. Leo watched in fascination as Don’s body spasmed when he prodded his prostate. He always took pride in making his mate feel so good and loved watching the way Don’s sexy body reacted to his.

 

Still fingering the olive turtle, Leo slathered a generous amount of lube on his own throbbing dick that he’d finally allowed to drop down. Don gasped when the wet length accidentally brushed against his leg. Smirking at the reaction, Leo pulled his fingers out of the heat and pressed the head of his cock to the widened hole. The purple masked ninja groaned as he was further penetrated, rolling his hips to press more of Leo’s thick girth deeper into his ass.

 

They churred in unison as Leo filled the smaller turtle so completely. When he was buried to the hilt, he made an experimental circular movement with his hips. Don gasped, panting and clamped his eyes shut, he pushed against Leo’s thrusting, stabbing his prostate over and over again. The leaf green turtle grabbed the hard erection between them and pumped in time with his thrusting.

 

 “God, Donnie, you’re so beautiful like this,” The topping turtle panted.

 

 “L-Leo,” Donnie moaned, “I-I’ve m-m-missed you so much.”

 

“I won’t leave you again Donnie,” Leo grunted out the promise, eyes clamped shut tightly.

 

“G-g-good, I don’t think I – c-could ah, ah, stand it if ah! ... you left again.”

 

“I love you so much, Don,” Leo churred loudly, “Ah, ah – Donnie! I’m so close.”

           

“Leo!”

           

Before Leo finished his sentence, Don’s cock twitched and seconds later shot out loads of hot cum across the leaf green hand and his own plastron. The tightening of the bottoming turtle’s anal muscles around Leo’s cock was all it took to have the elder crying out his completion and filling his mate with his essence.

           

They both panted and stayed connected for a few minutes longer until Leo reluctantly pulled out. Donnie whined when the thick length left him which made Leo smirk. Shakily, Don propped himself up and dug around in the desk drawer for a towel to wipe himself off with. Before he could however, Leo was there lapping up the mess with his tongue.

           

Don groaned and lightly rested his hand on Leo’s head, mesmerized by the erotic scene. When Leo felt the gentle touch, he brought his gaze to the soft smile resting on his mate’s sweaty face. The blue ninja finished licking away Don’s seed then pressed a kiss to his lover’s plastron. He moved to pull the smaller mutant into a tight hug.

           

“Do Raph or Mikey know you’re home yet?” Donnie asked sleepily, allowing Leo to scoop him up and carry him out of the lab to their room after he saved his document and shut down the computer.

           

“No they don’t. They were sleeping when I came in,” Leo kissed his neck, eliciting a giggle from the turtle in his arms, “I wanted you to know first. We can surprise them in the morning.”

 

\-----------------------------

           

“I think Leo’s home,” Mikey mumbled sleepily, not bothering to lift his head off of Raph’s plastron which he was using as a pillow.

           

Raph stroked his mate’s shell gently and muttered, “Don could jus’ be grilling alone.”

           

They’d both been woken by the sound of loud churring and moaning.

           

_“Ah, ah – Donnie! I’m so close!”_

_“Leo!”_

           

Mikey finally lifted his head to meet Raph’s eyes and smirked, “Leo _is_ home. Pay up!”

           

Raph grumbled and pinched Mikey’s tail, chuckling when the smaller turtle squawked in surprise, “Can’t believe ol’ Fearless couldn’t even last longer than 2 months without sex.”

           

“You couldn’t last 2 months without sex,” Mikey grinned and raised his eyes ridges up and down provocatively.

           

“Neither could you,” Raph reminded him and shut up any further comments by kissing the sea green mutant.

           

“You’re right,” Mikey panted when they ended their kiss, “You’re way too hot to ignore for 2 months. Or 1 month. I don’t think I could even ignore your body for like a week… or a day.”

           

Raph smirked and rolled his eyes, resituating himself on the couch and tightening his hold on Mikey as he did so. The emerald turtle pressed a kiss to his love’s forehead, and whispered, “Let’s get some sleep, knucklehead. Tomorrow mornin’ ya can show me how much ya like my hot body. We’ll have time before Leo announces he’s home cause I get the feelin’ Donnie boy will be sleeping in tomorrow.”

           

“Deal,” Mikey agreed, “But you still owe me for the bet!”

           

“I know, I know,” Raph grumbled, “I’ll dress up as the Turtle Titan’s sidekick.”

           

Mikey grinned widely at the image then settled back down to go to sleep. He was just drifting off when he heard Raph quietly whisper, “I love ya, Mike.”

           

“Love you too, Raphie. Goodnight.”


End file.
